


Strap Ons Are A Girl’s Best Friend

by Figgyfan14



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Minato likes to be pegged, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Minato gets pegged. PWP for Kinktober
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950883
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Strap Ons Are A Girl’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> There is art in here by the AMAZING SHYDAREDEVIL!!!
> 
> But otherwise, just some good, old-fashioned pegging!

Minato groaned, long and low, as she sank into him. Kushina had never heard anything quite so arousing. Heat pooled in her stomach. The base of the strap-on pressed against her clit, a soft gasp tumbling from her lips.

“You okay?” Kushina asked softly, her fingers skimming up his sides. Minato’s back was far too tense. She rubbed a soothing hand over his nape, feeling him shiver against her. “Talk to me, Mina,” she coaxed.

He swallowed hard. She could hear his throat working, bent over his back as she was. Kushina leaned forward, her breasts pillowing against his back, and it inadvertently shifted the dildo inside him.

Minato groaned, _“oh fuck,”_ and rocked back against her. It pressed the base of the dildo against her clit again, and Kushina grinned, sharp and feral.

“That’s more like it,” she encouraged, doing her best to maintain that new angle as she rocked back a bit, then pushed in again. 

There was less resistance this time as Minato started to relax. He grunted, and she wondered for a moment if she was pushing for too much, too fast.

Her lovely husband was always a quick learner, though.

With her next thrust, he rocked back to meet her. The breathy gasp that got was just as lovely as his groans. Kushina chased Minato’s pleasure, fucking him with the strap-on and whimpering at each delicious press against her clit. She hadn’t expected it to be pleasurable for her at all. Even if it didn’t make her flush to take him apart -which it did, oh hell, each sound he made fueled her arousal as much as the stimulation- she could probably get off just from that rub.

It was hard to find a rhythm. Her hips weren’t accustomed to moving like this. She fumbled a few times, lost the angle that pressed against his prostate, but Minato was clearly enjoying himself, and Kushina was determined enough to make it work.

How could she not be, when it was so rewarding? Minato’s flush crept down his shoulders, his muscles trembled where she held his hips in place. She could see his hands fisting in the sheets as he arched back to meet her. “Ah! R-Right there! Fuck, Kushi- H-Harder, fuck me-” he panted between grunts, gasps, and groans.

It wasn’t enough to get him off, but his cock dripped precum as she reached around him to stroke it. “Come on, Mina,” Kushina purred, stroking him with a practiced ease that she lacked in the thrust of her hips. “Be a good boy and cum for me~”

She could see his ear tips redden, and it curled satisfaction in her gut. A few hard thrusts, a few practiced strokes, and Minato was cumming over her hand with a guttural groan. She stroked him through the orgasm, right to the edge of overstimulation, before slowly pulling out and easing him down to the bed.

Minato sighed, clearly lost in the haze of his pleasure. Kushina smirked as she removed the strap-on and dropped down next to him. Her legs were shaky just from the effort, though she hadn’t cum yet. Instead, she focused on nuzzling her husband, and pressing kisses to his flushed cheeks and shoulders.

“You liked it?” She really didn’t need to ask, but the way he huffed a laugh and smiled that soft, satisfied smile was exactly what she was looking for.

“Can we do it again sometime?” Minato asked in answer.

Kushina’s smirk grew into a Cheshire grin. “Only if you promise to keep fucking _me_ too,” she teased, and Minato snorted.

“As if I could ever get enough of you.”

He was already hardening as he rolled onto his side. “Round two already?” She purred.

Minato gave her a foxy grin. “This time, I’m on top.”


End file.
